Sortir d'un cauchemar
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Bakugo Katsuki est resté coincé deux jours au sein de l'Alliance. Et même s'il fait semblant de rien, qui peut sortir indemne d'un tel événement ?... (Concerne les épisodes 7 à 11 de la saison 3, et avant l'épisode 23 de la même saison)


Hey ! Mais qui voilà donc ?

Je crois que nous pouvons chaleureusement remercier ma chère meilleure amie qui m'a presque harcelée pour que je regarde cet anime (si si) qui m'a permise d'écrire à nouveau alors que je n'avais plus aucunes envies depuis... des années ? Et comme c'est aussi elle, ma chère **Épinespourpres** (aka Girafe _Anonyme_) qui me corrige, vous aurez normalement peu de fautes dans ce texte ! (Mais je ne promet rien pour l'intro) Quand j'ai vu que les fics sur Bakugo X Kirishima étaient si peu nombreuses en français, j'ai commencé à écrire sur eux... Mais pour le coup, ce premier texte dans cet univers est uniquement dédié à Bakugo seul. Je prépare le reste pour bientôt ;)

**Petit spoiler:** cet écrit se passe après les événements entourant Katsuki Bakugo dans la saison 3. Si vous n'avez pas vu de l'épisode 7 à l'épisode 11 inclus, ne lisez pas ceci de suite s'il vous plait. Et en passant, j'ai écris directement ça après l'épisode 11 en question, il a bien quelques temps de cela, avant de voir que je tombais juste par rapport à l'épisode 23... Voilà voilà !

Disclaimer: L'univers et la série sont la propriété de **Kōhei Horikoshi**, je ne fais qu'écrire dessus par plaisir !

* * *

**Sortir d'un cauchemar**

Au tout début, il y avait eu la fatigue. Une fatigue née de deux jours de captivité, qui avaient eux-mêmes suivi un début de camp d'été qui avait mis son corps à rude épreuve sous prétexte d'améliorer son Alter. D'ailleurs, par la suite, il répliquera à qui oserait la moindre remarque que c'était cet entraînement qui l'avait empêché de se battre correctement pendant l'attaque.

Certes, il était sauf, et il aurait dû se réjouir de s'en sortir aussi bien, surtout quand on voyait ce qui était arrivé à certains des héros pros qui étaient chargés de veiller sur eux. Mais même la grande gueule qu'il était ne pouvait rien contre ce genre de fatigue. Celle qui faisait souffrir chaque muscle de votre corps, celle qui s'abattait sur vous sans prévenir, celle qui donnait l'impression que vos membres ne pouvaient même plus supporter votre poids… Celle qui faisait que, même lui, le grand Katsuki Bakugo, n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour faire entendre sa voix.

Car s'il était sauf, All Might n'était plus. Et c'était de sa faute. C'était parce qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de se faire enlever que son idole avait mis toute son énergie à le retrouver, et à le venger. Jusqu'à en perdre sa forme, son énergie, et son pouvoir. Le Symbole de la Paix était mort face à l'homme qui servait de cerveau à l'Alliance des Supers-Vilains, celle-là même qui avait osé penser qu'il pourrait les rejoindre.

Et si tout le monde s'était réjoui de cette victoire, c'était parce qu'ils ne se rendaient pas encore compte de ce qu'elle impliquait. Sauf cet imbécile de Deku. Quoi que, cet idiot était si émotif qu'un rien pouvait expliquer ce déluge de larmes, mais vu sa manière d'analyser les choses, il serait surprenant qu'il n'ait pas compris ce que cela signifiait...

D'aucun dirait que cette fatigue qu'il ressentait était en réalité un contre choc nerveux de ce qu'il avait vécu. Peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait laissé ses camarades l'escorter - l'escorter bordel ! - jusqu'au poste de police le plus proche, et il avait suivi les officiers dans un silence qui était relativement nouveau et inhabituel pour lui. Et puis, il y avait eu les questions. Une longue période à répondre sur ce qu'il avait vécu, et comment. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… À chaque nouvelle personne qui entrait dans le bureau où on l'avait prié de s'asseoir, il devait recommencer, alors qu'il aurait juste souhaité s'effondrer et dormir un peu pour oublier.

« _C'est important d'en parler tant que c'est encore frais pour toi_ », lui avait-on dit.

Alors il avait continué de parler, à chaque fois qu'on recommençait à l'interroger, pendant qu'on notait scrupuleusement tous ses mots, alors même que les questions revenaient en boucle. Non, il n'avait pas subi d'attaques ou de blessures jusqu'à l'arrivée des héros. Oui, ils avaient voulu le recruter. Non, il avait refusé. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'il comptait devenir un héros, pas un vilain. Où se trouvait-il avant que les pros n'arrivent ? Toujours dans ce bar ? Et le labo des Brainless, est-ce qu'il y avait été ? Non ? Et il n'avait pas vu le Professeur non plus avant que ce dernier ne le téléporte là-bas ? Est-ce qu'il avait été blessé ? Non, il était sûr ? Aucun sévice ? Il pouvait tout leur dire, il n'y avait pas de honte. Il avait été frappé, menacé ? Non ? Non, vraiment pas ? Il ne devait pas hésiter à le signaler sinon. Et ainsi de suite…

Sa gorge lui faisait mal à force de se répéter et sa voix commençait à s'enrouer. Il avait à peine bu ou mangé ces derniers jours. On lui offrit une canette de soda. Cela ne le désaltéra absolument pas. On lui dit qu'il avait été courageux, que tout était fini désormais, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait même pas la force de répliquer qu'il n'était pas un gosse sans défense et qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il n'avait pas besoin de pitié. Il était juste fatigué.

Ses parents étaient enfin arrivés. C'était certainement la fatigue qui, là encore, avait fait que sa mère l'avait serré contre elle avec autant de force, sans râler, sans crier. C'était certainement aussi la fatigue qui avait fait que son père avait posé sa main sur sa tête et lui avait sourit d'un air aussi tendre, alors que des cernes étaient à peine masquées par ses lunettes.

Et c'était certainement la fatigue qui faisait qu'il s'était laissé faire, sans un mot, la tête basse. C'était même sûr. Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons.

Étrangement, le reste était bien plus flou dans sa mémoire, sans doute parce que sa lassitude avait franchit un nouveau stade. Il se souvenait du commissaire qui parlait à ses parents de ne pas le laisser sortir de chez eux pour le moment, par « soucis de précaution ». De nombreux papiers signés. Il avait cru apercevoir les cheveux rouges d'un de ses camarades de UA à un moment, mais il n'en était même pas certain. Ils étaient montés dans une voiture, et ils avaient été escortés. Sa mère était montée à l'arrière avec lui et il n'avait pas protesté. Sans doute la fatigue. Elle n'avait, heureusement, pas tenté de le prendre encore dans ses bras. C'était mieux comme ça, les gestes tendres avaient tendance à le rendre mal à l'aise. Il se rappelait que ses parents lui avaient parlés, pendant qu'ils roulaient. Mais il était incapable de savoir de quoi. De son inconscience, peut être. Ou des mesures prises « pour sa sécurité ».

Il était monté dans sa chambre à peine un pied posé chez eux. Les agents qui les avaient accompagnés parlaient avec ses géniteurs, cela lui évita d'autres moments embarrassants. Il s'était écroulé sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se dévêtir, et il s'était endormi jusqu'à ce que sa mère le secoue, bien plus tard, pour lui dire avec une douceur très étrange à ses yeux que le repas était prêt s'il avait envie de descendre manger. Il avait marmonné un truc incompréhensible avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

Il s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit, avec la sensation d'une main crispée sur sa gorge et d'un souffle chaud contre sa nuque...

Après la fatigue était venu le temps de la résignation. Il avait interdiction de sortir de chez lui, ce qui le laissait seul, enfermé dans sa chambre et avec des pensées de plus en plus noires. Tous les sites qu'il pouvait consulter ne parlaient que de la déchéance d'All Might, et il en concevait un profond dégoût. Rien n'atténuait l'idée qu'il était responsable de cette tragédie. Ce héros qu'il avait admiré pendant toute son enfance, ce héros qu'il souhaitait dépasser pour prendre sa relève, ce héros n'était plus. Et on le lui reprochera certainement. Lui-même le faisait. Même en devenant le numéro 1… Et bien, il ne ferait que réparer ses fautes...

En plus de ça, le reste de l'Alliance en avait profité pour filer à l'anglaise. Il était potentiellement toujours en danger. Même s'il pensait avoir suffisamment été clair sur le fait qu'il ne deviendrait pas un vilain, rien ne garantissait qu'on ne s'en prendrait pas à lui à nouveau. Un des journalistes avait dit, lors de la conférence de presse, qu'il était instable après tout. Et s'il mettait sa famille en danger à cause de ça ? Si quelqu'un les attaquait à son domicile ? C'était bien beau de le faire rester à l'intérieur pour sa protection, mais il ne devait pas être si difficile de savoir où il habitait. Et si on venait le chercher ici…

Ses parents étaient eux aussi restés à leur domicile, certainement afin de ne pas le laisser seul, au cas où… Au cas où quoi ? Qu'il fasse une connerie et ne disparaisse à nouveau ? Leurs regards emplis d'inquiétude le gênait, il détestait cette sensation d'être pris pour quelqu'un de sans défense. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide bordel ! Alors il avait recommencé à râler, dés le lendemain de son retour, sur tout et n'importe quoi, comme à son habitude, jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne se mette à répliquer… Comme avant. Au moins, quand ils s'engueulaient, il savait comment réagir. C'était comme ça qu'ils communiquaient tous les deux depuis des années déjà. C'était mieux que d'avoir l'impression qu'elle allait le prendre dans ses bras dès qu'il avait la tête ailleurs…

Son père était peut être un poil moins dupe sur son comportement, malgré son caractère plus passif. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule avec sérieux et lui avait déclaré d'un air solennel qu'il était là s'il éprouvait le besoin de parler. Ou qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'il aille voir un spécialiste. Qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à ça… Il ne l'avait pas laissé finir avant de l'envoyer bouler à son tour et de retourner dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, ça ne servirait à rien. De toute façon, il ne savait pas s'exprimer correctement avec des mots ou des gestes, c'était clairement ses poings qui étaient le plus parlant chez lui. Alors devoir s'asseoir devant quelqu'un pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait…. ! Il n'avait pas besoin de voir des regards de pitié posés sur lui ! Il n'était pas faible putain ! Qu'on arrête de croire qu'il ressentait le besoin de parler à la fin !

Mais il avait beau dire ça, quand il se retrouvait enfermé dans le noir de sa chambre, les remords revenaient en masse. Il avait été trop faible pour éviter d'être kidnappé. Cet idiot de Deku avait encore cru bon de venir l'aider, déjà pendant le camp d'été, puis pendant l'intervention des pros. Double-Face aussi s'y était mis, le comble ! Tous des idiots. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient espéré faire, hein ? Si lui n'avait pas été assez fort, ils n'allaient rien pouvoir faire de plus !

Il avait été trop faible la dernière fois et le Symbole de la Paix en avait payé le prix. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi vulnérable s'il représentait une cible pour les vilains. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'on vienne le sauver ! Il avait été un poids lors du combat, et c'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté de partir avec les autres quand Kirishima lui avait crié de venir. Uniquement parce que c'était la meilleure solution, celle qui permettrait à All Might de se battre sans avoir à se retenir à cause de sa présence. Mais il devait devenir plus fort, plus vite, pour compenser cet échec et éviter de le répéter, c'était évident.

Les informations et les spécialistes tournaient en boucle sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Leurs mots se répétaient sans cesse, les images étaient toujours les mêmes, lui renvoyant encore une fois l'image de son incompétence. Ces charognards n'arrêtaient donc jamais ? Tant qu'il y avait du monde pour les croire, qu'importe qu'ils détruisent des vies par leurs paroles apparemment… La sienne serait sans doute bien vite exposée aux yeux du monde avide de scandales et de coupables tout désignés.

Sans All Might, les vilains allaient revenir en masse, et les pros seraient vite débordés sous l'afflux de délits qui seraient commis. Le taux de crimes au Japon allait grimper en flèche, et la population, qui s'était trop longtemps reposée sur les compétences d'un seul homme, allait accuser les héros de ne pas faire leur travail correctement. Les idées de Stain allaient gagner en puissance, parallèlement à ça, et les civils oublieraient les victoires pour se concentrer sur la moindre défaite, de la même manière qu'ils osaient critiquer UA sans savoir ce qu'il se passait entre ses murs. Tout ne tenait que sur les épaules d'une seule personne, et par sa faute, elle n'était plus en mesure d'assurer son rôle.

Son portable n'arrêtait pas de biper à ses côtés, mais il ne le regardait pas. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Il ne voulait ni pitié, ni excuses, ni pardon. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots vides de sens. Qu'on lui foute la paix, bordel !

Il avait l'impression de sentir à nouveau une main sur sa gorge…

Plus tard dans la semaine, ils reçurent chez eux All Might et Eraserhead, au sujet de l'internat que voulait mettre en place le lycée pour protéger au mieux les élèves. Incapable de soutenir le regard de ses professeurs, il avait profité que sa mère s'agite avec emphase pour râler après elle et cacher ainsi son trouble. Ses parents étaient d'accord pour qu'il parte et continuaient d'accorder leur confiance à UA. Personnellement, l'idée de partir lui permettrait d'éviter de mêler sa famille à une nouvelle quelconque attaque. C'était mieux que rien. Alors il avait agit comme si rien ne le perturbait, comme si une culpabilité nocive n'était pas en train de le ronger de l'intérieur, et il criait avec et contre sa génitrice, comme à l'ordinaire.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où ils allaient partir qu'il prit son courage à deux mains pour poser la question qui le taraudait le plus.

« _Qui est Deku pour vous ?_ »

La réponse n'eût pas sa satisfaction. Il n'était pas si difficile de comprendre la vérité, même quand on faisait tout pour la cacher. Quand on y repensait, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et le comportement de chacun… Bien sûr, c'était évident. Qui avait foncé au SCA malgré ses blessures pour aider All Might après tout ?

Il avait voulu devenir un héros pour prendre la relève de celui qu'il avait admiré étant enfant. Il voulait devenir ce symbole, celui qui arrêtait les vilains et sauvait les vies autant que possible pour maintenir la paix dans le monde. Il avait toujours été doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, mais ce rêve avait fini par accaparer son esprit et était devenu sa motivation première. Il allait surpasser All Might et devenir le numéro 1 des héros. Il se l'était promis, et il se donnait depuis les moyens d'y arriver en s'entraînant toujours plus, en repoussant toujours plus loin ses limites. Avec l'idée, un peu absurde, que son idole, celui qui était devenu un de ses professeurs, dise un jour : « celui-là est digne d'être mon héritier et de prendre ma relève ». Une reconnaissance, certes un peu stupide, de ses capacités et de son potentiel mais qu'il aurait aimé avoir.

Mais All Might avait clairement déjà choisi son successeur, et ce n'était pas lui. C'était ce crétin de Deku qui avait attiré l'œil du preux héros. Et sa phrase, « le prochain, c'est toi », lui était adressé en ce sens, à lui et à lui seul. Il n'avait pas le soutien de son modèle. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot pouvait avoir de plus que lui ?

Sa gorge le serrait au point de lui faire mal. Et dans la pénombre de sa chambre, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Bakugo laissa échapper quelques larmes.

La sensation d'une main qui menaçait de l'étrangler ne le lâchait pas.

Après la fatigue et la résignation vient alors la colère.

Lui, un être faible qui avait besoin d'une protection ? Jamais ! Lui, un être trop instable, un être dont le caractère faisait penser qu'il serait enclin à rejoindre le côté obscur ? Même pas en rêve ! Lui, occupant la place de numéro 2 pendant que Deku raflerait les honneurs ? Hors de question !

Il s'entraînait déjà énormément, il allait désormais le faire deux fois plus. Il allait monter ses capacités à un niveau inimaginable et prouverait au monde entier qu'il tiendrait parole et deviendrait le premier des héros. Que même si All Might n'était plus, il allait protéger la paix à sa place. Et il ne laisserait pas un imbécile de nerd arriviste lui prendre la place qu'il visait depuis des années, et ce malgré ses soutiens. Lui n'aurait pas de passe-droit, il allait suer sang et eau - et nitro ! -, au sens littéral du terme même, pour devenir le meilleur !

Et quand l'Alliance reviendrait sur le devant de la scène, quelque soit la cible qu'ils auraient, il serait prêt, et il l'attendrait de pied ferme. Qu'ils viennent donc, eux et leurs alliés ! Si l'idéologie de Stain les avaient convaincus de s'en prendre à eux, lui allait se charger de redorer les blasons des héros professionnels et de UA. Au lieu de se résigner sur son sort, les expériences qu'il avait vécu allaient l'aider à devenir plus fort, il le promettait !

Alors pendant ces derniers jours d'enfermement, il profita de chaque instant possible pour pousser son corps dans ses retranchements, pour l'habituer à un entraînement plus intensif que ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors, car il ne s'accorderait désormais plus de moment de pause inutile afin d'atteindre son but.

Son portable ne sonnait plus autant sur le lit. La plupart des camarades s'étaient contentés de répéter les paroles creuses de ses parents, comme quoi il ne devait pas hésiter à parler s'il en ressentait le besoin, et qu'ils étaient heureux qu'il soit sain et sauf. C'était tous des idiots. Il ne leur avait pas répondu. Aucun n'avait encore conscience de la tournure que prenait le monde suite à ces évènements. Il n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre, il devait avancer pour mettre fin à tout ça dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, et même s'il l'avait voulu, il en serait certainement incapable. Les mots, les gestes, les sentiments, tout cela ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes. Lui, c'était ses poings qui parlaient, ses cris qui s'exprimaient, et ses victoires qui le comblaient. Il n'avait pas besoin de paroles. Seul Kirishima s'était contenté d'un « on va pouvoir profiter de l'internat pour utiliser au max le matos du lycée et devenir des héros virils mec ! », ce qui correspondait déjà mieux à la réalité de leur avenir.

Certains héros se destinaient à être secouristes et à aider les victimes, quels que soient les environnements. Lui se destinait clairement à combattre les vilains, encore et encore, pour rétablir la paix. Il irait droit à l'essentiel, qu'importe les blessures et la fatigue, qu'importe les sacrifices.

On pouvait penser qu'il serait aveuglé par la colère, surtout connaissant son caractère. Mais s'il s'était déjà laissé animer par une rage brûlante de très nombreuses fois, c'était une fureur glaciale qui s'était désormais emparée de son être et elle le rendait infiniment plus dangereux pour le futur.

D'apparence, rien n'avait changé dans son comportement. Il s'engueula avec sa mère jusqu'à la dernière minute de son départ et avait sa tête des mauvais jours quand il retrouva les autres élèves devant les bâtiments flambants neufs de leur nouvelle résidence. S'il s'arrangea pour remonter le moral de ces derniers, c'était juste histoire de leur éviter de trop penser à lui et à ce qu'ils avaient - ou pas - fait, tout simplement. Et s'il força Kirishima à prendre ses économies, c'était juste pour rembourser ses dettes. Hors de question d'avoir des comptes à rendre.

Eux ne se rendaient pas compte que les combats qu'ils avaient vécus allaient en s'amplifiant. Ils prenaient ça avec désinvolture et un brin d'innocence, comme s'ils étaient des lycéens ordinaires. Ils ne seraient pas prêts. Lui ne ferait pas cette erreur. Être plus proche du lycée, c'était en effet l'occasion d'utiliser, dès qu'il le pourrait, l'équipement mis à leur disposition pour s'entraîner et devenir plus fort. Il ne laisserait pas les crétins qui composaient sa classe lui voler la vedette. Le prochain numéro 1, ce serait lui et personne d'autres !

Et tant pis s'il donnait l'impression d'être asocial, en se couchant très tôt pendant que les autres s'amusaient dans le couloir. Son rythme de vie le ferait se lever bien avant tout le monde, afin de suivre un entraînement personnel avant l'enseignement que lui fournissait UA.

La prochaine fois qu'il combattrait Deku, il gagnerait.

Et s'il avait encore l'impression qu'une main serrait sa gorge de temps en temps, il se servirait désormais de cette sensation pour se rappeler qu'il ne serait jamais plus à la merci de personne.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Tiny**


End file.
